Massages and Novels
by cgaussie
Summary: WiltEd Fluff After his disastrous job as Master of Ceremonies in HiccyBurp, Wilt feels awful. During this time a true friend helps him through the rough patch.


Massages and Novels

By: A'Phrionnsa Fala and CG  
Written: July – August 2006  
Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: K+ for the novel  
Pairings: None, tho it's hinted Wilt and Eduardo have boy crushes  
Warnings: While Wilt and Eduardo aren't a couple in this story, it is skirting on the rims of the two having crushes on the other. If this isn't to your liking, don't read it. Also included are made up parts of raunchy romance novels.  
Plot: After his disastrous job as Master of Ceremonies in HiccyBurp, Wilt feels awful. During this time a true friend helps him through the rough patch.  
Spoilers: Might give away what happened to Wilt in 'HiccyBurp'.  
Disclaimers: Shout out to the wonderful Craig McCracken for thinking these guys up. Seriously man, you're great.  
Story Notes: 'This Bitter Ecstasy' is an actual romance novel. But we didn't use exerts from it since neither of us owned the book. Plus I think it'd be illegal.

-

His neck ached where his head had been snapped abruptly to the side when he'd been tugged off the stage. Now behind the curtain, stage left, he stared absently out from whence he came, wondering just what had happened back there . . . Then, with startling clarity, it came back to him in a single botched word. "Fwiend." That was where everything had spiralled overboard. Hours after the end of the pageant found him still in his formal wear, sat up on some scaffolding. He was dangling his long legs over the edge and nursing his sore neck with an ice packet. The dejection was kept at bay by a book that lay open in his lap, which he was reading closely and mouthing many of the words to himself.

It wasn't long until he heard the heavy footfalls of Eduardo walking through the now deserted theatre. Seeing how it was now empty, they echoed even louder then normal. "Wiiiilt? Don de esqa?" He called, lifting one of the seats to look underneath it. Not finding Wilt, he put it back down in its place and continued walking until he climbed up onto the stage. He'd been looking for Wilt since everyone had left, and he had easily noticed that Wilt was missing.

The footfalls and calls stirred Wilt from his dedicated concentration and he lifted his one-eyed gaze from the page. The sight of the familiar, fluffy imaginary friend below brought a slight smile to his face. Not only had Eduardo not been there to see him make such a pig's ear of a very important event, he was generally a comforting presence. Perhaps Guardian friends just gave off reassurance like creatures in season gave off pheromones. The comparison made Wilt laugh a bit inside, "Up here, Ed." He waved from atop the scaffolding.

Hearing Wilt's voice Eduardo stopped and stepped back and stared up at where it had come from. He gasped loudly, "Wilt! What is you loco? Get down from there! You could fall and go splat!" Eduardo gasped before he pointed with one hand to the floor like an aggravated mother finding her child in a tree. "And no come crying to me when you break your neck!" He added. It sounded like the right thing to say, but afterwards it sounded weird.

Wilt just a laughed a bit at that, but it was a sad sort of laugh. He was already holding an ice packet to his neck after all. "That's okay, Ed. I'm just reading, after all. Not like I'm trapezing or tightrope walking." He offered Eduardo a reassuring smile, "Did you find Bloo's hiccups?"

The answer came quickly. "Hi-URP!" the force sent Eduardo back a pace, before nodding a bit with a small grin. But still stern about Wilt being in such a dangerous place. "Si, I find them. But is you okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "No one is telling me how pageant go and I so sad I miss seeing you on stage again. Did it go better this year?" He added the last bit hopefully, knowing just how bad last year went.

Wilt froze a bit inside. He didn't want to put Eduardo off, but he also didn't want to lie. It was a difficult psychological position to be in. He was a bit thankful for his physical position, being high enough off the ground that his reaction might not be too terribly visible. "Er, don't worry, you didn't miss much." He said guardedly, and then felt a bit of a jerk for saying that. After all, he was not the only one who had put effort in this programme, "Er, not to say that it wasn't a good show. It was a great show. My bit just wasn't all that great." He amended all of this very quickly, though it made him want to go back to his work on his reading all the more.

". . .was not all that -HIURK!- great?" Eduardo asked wearily, raising one end of his massive unibrow. He had asked Coco how Wilt had done, she had just grinned at him like the loon she was and told him to ask him himself. Hence why he'd gone in search of Wilt in the first place. "Nothing caught on -HIURK!- fire again, did it?" Eduardo asked, glancing around for any scorch marks. Seeing none he deducted it hadn't gone as bad as last year.

Wilt gave a sad little smile at that. It still pained him to think of last year, but the humiliation of this year helped to dull it. "No, nothing caught on fire. The fire chief was impressed. Cy even rigged a hose round the back just case . . ." He trailed off a bit, but shook his head and gave what he hoped was his most convincing smile, "It wasn't as bad as last year, don't worry . . . " He didn't want to be rude, but having to talk about what had gone on had made him all the more aware of just how much he had to work on, so he returned his attentions to the book in his lap, determinedly forming the words with his mouth as he read them.

Now, Eduardo had known Wilt many years now. He knew when his friend was lying through his charming gamin grins. Eduardo didn't say anything, but eyes easily read 'oh no'. Wilt had made a mistake, sure it hadn't resulted in the calamity of the year before but it was still a blow to his friend's self esteem. Wilt had moped for months last year, and it had been painful to watch. Eduardo glanced around, but he knew he couldn't get any closer to Wilt without trying to climb the riggings. Someone of his size couldn't do such a thing so he opted for just sitting down on the floor. Hiccoughing now and again. "Well if you -HICURP!- say so."

"Yer . . ." Wilt murmured, running his finger along the line in the book. . . . tRue . . . gReat . . . thRee . . . fRiend.' . . . He determinedly formed the R sound over and over again even though he knew he had done it fine all along before this. He stopped long enough to inform Eduardo, "Cy also moved the water cooler up onstage here for the performers. In case you wanted to do something about those hiccups." He pointed, indicating the cooler, which was against the wall across the way.

Eduardo glanced at the water cooler. Bloo had spoken with his hiccups already so maybe it was all right to let them go. He got to his feet and walked over to the water cooler and soon enough had emptied the entire contents into his mouth. After that he held his breath and waited. Luckily for Ed, his hiccups went away easier then Bloo's and finally his were gone. "Wilt, will you come down? Por favor?"

Wilt looked up from the book, stopping at the word 'transatlantic.' He faced a bit of a dilemma. Up on the scaffolding, it was safe. He could retreat into the shadow of the curtain, read through his book and practise without being disturbed. However, Eduardo was his best friend, and someone he would neither distrust with anything, nor begrudge anything. So he nodded a bit reluctantly, "Sure, Ed. If you want me to." He marked his place in the book with a sticky note and stood on the scaffolding. Tucking the book under what was left of his left arm and curling his fingers round one of the higher beams; he easily lowered himself to the stage, by lengthening his arm. Finally, the soles of his trainers found the wood of the floor, and he let go of the beam, letting his arm return to its default length. Straightening his suit where it had become a bit creased from the long time in which he'd been sat, he asked, "What's up?"

"Well not you anymore, thank goodness!" Eduardo sighed, happy to see Wilt had come down from his perch. He shook a hoof at him, "You no do that again Wilt." He scolded gently, but you could tell he only partially meant it. Wilt was older then him, and highly capable of taking care of himself. But it still didn't mean Eduardo didn't worry his brains out when he'd find Wilt in some predicament. Like balancing himself dangerously in order to clean something.

He had to smile a bit a t that. It was a bit of a relief to be scolded about something so frivolous instead. But he shrugged casually, "I dunno, I like high places. They feel . . . kind of safe." he said truthfully, shifting the book to his hand. " . . . Maybe it comes with being tall. But yer, I won't go up there anymore if you don't want me to." 

"Well good." Eduardo nodded, glad to see that settled. He smiled warmly at Wilt before finally spotting the book. "Ooh, what you reading?"

That smile was indeed, very warm, for Wilt felt a tiny bit of that warmth rising into his face, though he couldn't for the life of him explain it. It took him a few moments to remember that Eduardo had asked him a question. Wilt gave an embarrassed laugh, "It's . . . Er, it's a speech therapy book. For people who have trouble pronouncing things." He said truthfully, though he looked a little warily from side to side and held the book a bit more tightly. He really, really didn't want to have to go into what had happened. There was no sense in bringing Eduardo down.

Eduardo could easily tell Wilt didn't want to talk about what happened, so he nodded a bit. "Speech therapy book?" he echoed. He made a face, not of fun but of interest. "Oh, do you think you could maybe teach me to pronounce things better?" He asked hopefully. He knew his English was terrible, but he never knew books could help.

Wilt did, in fact, wilt a bit at that. Poor Eduardo . . . So trusting and innocent. Wilt knew full well that Eduardo saw him as a sort of mentor and it really hurt to have to let him down. He tried not sound as sad as felt when he replied, "I'm . . . not sure I'd be the best one to help you with that." He couldn't help sighing a bit and looked down at his trainers. "If you wanna know the truth . . . I messed up really bad today."

"You did?" Eduardo sounded surprised. He thought Wilt had done good - at least better then last year! Nothing caught on fire. He put a hand to his friend's leg, patting the only accessible appendage he could reach. "Aw Wilt, I is sure it was not as bad as you think! You is always over react when things no work out." He said gently, stopping the patting and just let his hand rest against Wilt's leg. "You is still better at speaking English then I am."

That touch boosted Wilt enough that he was able to give Eduardo a grateful smile, though he felt most undeserving of such niceties, "Thanks Ed. That's very kind of you to say . . . But yer. I did mess up pretty badly. They had to pull me off the stage with one of those hook-y things. It was pretty awful." They'd probably remembered the incident last year and thought it best to get him out of there before anything too flammable was put at risk . . . he found himself involuntarily touching the cloven hoof which rested against his leg. Eduardo was a very comforting presence, after all.

Eduardo's smile seemed to double in size, if that was even possible with someone with fangs as big as his were. When Wilt's hand also found his hoofed one he felt a wave of warmth wash over himself. He blushed only slightly and he slowly moved his hand away, "I am thinking they over-reacted if they had to do that... so your neck hurts?" Eduardo asked, looking sympathetic, and feeling it too.

"Just a little." Wilt admitted even though it was still quite sore. He was loath to complain. He also remembered that he'd left his ice packet up on the scaffolding. Ah well. He really couldn't be bothered right now. And he knew he really should be getting back. He'd rather lost track of time, just how long he'd been sat up there, thinking he could possibly make up for the mistakes of this year and a year past by ensconcing himself in a book.

"If you want I could be giving you neck massage!" Eduardo offered, clapping his hooves together, eager to offer help to someone who always gave help to him when he needed it. "Not here I mean, when we is getting home. Si?" He asked, smiling eagerly still.

"Oh you don't have to do that! Very nice of you to offer though." Wilt said, genuinely grateful, though his neck throbbed a bit, "But yer. Let's get back. Who knows how many chores I could've helped Frankie with whilst I was moping about up here?" A thought that made him feel all the guiltier. But he was determined not to let it show. Riding on . . . instinct, was it? Wilt found himself actually taking Eduardo's hoofed hand into his own long, scarlet fingers as they made ready to depart the theatre.

"You sure?" Eduardo asked, wrapping his hooves around Wilt's long fingers as the two began to walk off the stage. "Frankie says I give 'mean' massages, but I no think they is mean..." He never really understood some of the phrases Frankie would use. Or Bloo, now that he thought about it. But he did mean what he said before, about wanting Wilt to teach him proper pronunciation and grammar. He couldn't pick it up by himself, he needed proper teaching.

Wilt just smiled, "That'd be very nice of you . . . We'll see." And they went on their way. The evening was settling into nightfall as they exited the theatre and the sunset was a hashing of cool purple embracing brilliant scarlet. Wilt had to smile for a moment at the colour combination. He thought about what Eduardo had asked of him as they walked, the tails of his tuxedo jacket swishing behind . . . Even if his mouth liked to roll up on itself on the stage, English was his first language after all. If Eduardo could be so kind as to offer him a massage, then he could certainly try to return the favour. Helping was what he lived for after all. "When we get back, you can pick your favourite book out of the library and I'll see if I can use it to help you in a little English lesson, if you want." He offered.

The grin on Eduardo's face grew even more, and he squinted his eyes since some of the fading light hit his eyes. He was always told how his English was awful and he knew it be true, all these years and still he couldn't properly pronounce some words. And he'd still lapse into Spanish when scared, or worried. Or just when he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying or doing. "Si! I am liking that idea muy b-I mean... very much." He corrected himself, for one of the rare times stopping his Spanish.

Wilt laughed, actually starting to feel a bit better, for all that his failure still weighed heavily on his mind, "You know though, you should still keep your Spanish up, too. It's a pretty cool thing, being bilingual and multicultural." He then added almost conspiratorially. "And you know, girls can't resist a guy with an accent."

This got a massive blush from the purple guardian, his free hand going to his mouth and chewed on a hoof tip. Girls. Wilt had a point, though. A few of the girls in Foster's had _indeed_ honestly asked him out, and when he asked why they said his accent was just 'sooo cute' or 'sooo sexy'. That made him feel very feverish and nervous. He shook his head, "I am no wanting girls not being able to resist me because of my accent." he said, "I is not even wanting girlfriend." Eduardo paused. "...do you?"

On second thought, Wilt could hardly blame Eduardo. He wasn't sure he'd want to have girls attracted to him just for one rather superficial feature, either. It seemed rather unfair. "Sorry . . ." He said automatically, and then remembered Eduardo had ended that statement with a question. Wilt thought for a moment and shrugged, "I dunno . . . I guess. I mean, if someone's actually interested in me, who'm I to say no?" He laughed a bit and soldiered on, ". . . And why not? You're pretty awesome. You've got that adorable accent, but you're also big and strong and really sweet and gentle. I'm surprised you haven't got girls lined up wanting you to take them out."

"Oh si? Well I is surprised you is no having biiig long line of girls too. You is nice, you clean, you is understanding of other people's needs and things. TotalGirl Magazine is saying that is what women is wanting now a days." Eduardo nodded, totally unafraid to admit he reads such a feminine magazine. Normally all the 'guy' centric ones didn't interest him. Sports, cars, stuff like that... the girl mags went on about hair care products. Which he needed, given the fur. But anyway, back to Wilt. Eduardo honestly **was** surprised he wasn't being asked out by girls. Maybe he was, and just not telling him. Eduardo grinned a bit, up at Wilt. "Besides, you is all I am needing Wilt." he paused and realised how odd that sounded and was quick to add, "A-and senor Mac, and Bloo and Coco too. I mean."

Wilt was a little surprised by that comment, but rather flattered all the same. He looked down at Eduardo, whose soft, purple fur (meticulously shampooed, conditioned, blow-dried and brushed) was given a slightly golden wash in the light of the setting sun. ". . . Thanks Eduardo." He said, still rather pleasantly bewildered at such a compliment. Especially after the atrocities he had committed earlier. He wanted to say something in return, but found his words failing him and simply walked on in dumbfounded quiet, unsure of what else he should do.

Eduardo seemed pleasantly content to remain silent, walking hand in hand with his tall friend as the two made their way down the streets. Normally he'd be scared, the sun was setting after all and once the sunset that meant night would take over and night equalled darkness, and shadows, and monsters that hid under your bed and ate your eyebrows once you fell asleep. But with Wilt here, even more so with him holding his hand, Eduardo was feeling much braver the normal. He even hummed, just a little bit, as the distance between themselves and Foster's began to shrink with each step. Which I might add Wilt had to take smaller strides for Ed to keep up with him. A gesture Eduardo always appreciated.

When they arrived back at Foster's, Wilt let go of Eduardo, though it was a trifle reluctantly, to open the door. "So, er . . . I'll just check in with Frankie, make sure she doesn't need any help. You go ahead and pick out a book you want to start with and we'll rendezvous in the library in about an hour, like say? Would that be okay?" He then noticed that he was still in his formal wear, and laughed, a little embarrassed. "Though I should probably change first."

"Aw if you say so. . ." Eduardo smiled, walking in through the large doors only to stop and turn to look up at Wilt with his usual warm smile. "You look muy handsome in it, I am forgetting to tell you this before." he shut his eyes and grinned happily before opening them again to clap happily, "And si! I will be in library with book, so you can teach me how to be reading and speaking properly in English so no one will no more make fun of me for accent! See you there!" He jumped on the spot once (making the house shake in response) before turning and hurrying off down one of the hallways like an over excited three year old. Which wasn't that far from the truth.

Wilt winced a bit at the seismic force with which the house shook, but he couldn't help but a smile a bit to himself. Handsome? That was a word he hadn't often had occasion to associate with himself. If ever. Even if Frankie had told him once with a wink that girls liked "rugged" men. It made him a little warm in the face to think . . . And he couldn't help grinning a bit as he made his way upstairs to change, then back down to find Frankie. A little over an hour found him venturing down to the library, comfortably starkers with a new ice packet pressed to his neck.

Eduardo was indeed in there, and it looked like he had been in there for quite a while. Maybe a full hour by the looks of how he'd settled himself into one of the corners of the big library. He was sat in one of the large blue armchairs but he had gathered up pillows (one looking amazingly similar to the ones from their bedroom) on the floor around it. He was sat side ways, his legs hanging over one of the armrests and he had besides him on the floor (asides the pillows) were a few books. Some were thin, one was thick and he was currently looking at one book that looked to have caught every ounce of attention in the large Imaginary. But he soon felt the long shadow of Wilt's form fall over him and he looked up, yelped a bit and the book went flying into the air and he quickly caught it and shoved it behind his back. "Wilt! You scare me, no sneak up on me like that! I almost wet my pants!" Okay, a little too much information, but he'd been startled.

Wilt just smiled charitably. He had to admit, there was something very charming about Eduardo's leisure, the way he was nestled into the chair without a care in the world. Like a little kid, really. He hadn't wanted to disrupt it. "Really sorry. Didn't mean to scare you! Really . . ." He settled down on the floor, falling into a kneel by the arm chair, "You picked a book out, then?" He tried to peer at what Eduardo had hidden so hurriedly.

"Oh that one, no no, not that one." Eduardo blushed a bit. He may be happy to admit he read girl magazines, but trying to work his head around one of the romance novels Coco had been reading a few weeks ago and admit it? Plus the longer words left him confused. Very confused. Eduardo leant down and plucked one of the books from his pile, "And si, I find many here..."

Wilt was still curious, but obligingly turned his gaze to the pile. Shifting the ice packet so he could hold it to his neck between his shoulder jaw, he looked through the titles " 'War and Peace'? No offence, but most English scholars can't even get through Tolstoy. Sorry. And 'See Spot Run'?" He gave Eduardo a little smile and added, "Really, Eduardo, English might not be your first language, but give yourself some credit."

Eduardo shrugged a bit, blushing deeply. "It has pretty pictures." He said about the 'See Spot Run' book. He had just picked War and Peace since he felt it might make him look a little bit smarter then he knew he was. But of course Wilt saw through that, so he reached down and picked up the heavy book before depositing it on the other side of the chair, away for now. "But whatever you like I will like to read, so it no matter."

Wilt shrugged "Well, honestly, if you're really serious about this and want to learn, I think you ought to read something you like, if that's okay." He said matter-of-factly, and then motioned to the general area behind Eduardo's back "What were you reading before, anyway?"

Eduardo would have answered 'nothing' if it were anyone else. The deep blush now probably plastered onto his face for the rest of the afternoon, he turned and pulled the book out from behind him and held it out to Wilt. It wasn't extremely thick, or thin either. A simple paper back novel that screamed what it was well before Wilt read the title. The kind of romance novel lonely married women bought for ten cents at a discount store. Once Wilt had taken it Eduardo let his hands grip onto each other and he mumbled, "I like to read them sometimes, but I no really understand some of the words and... and... si." He gave up trying to explain and just opted for blushing like a beetroot.

Wilt took the book and studied the cover, which was a very tawdry painting of a flowy redhead being embraced by a swarthy lover. The title read "This Bitter Ecstasy." He thumbed through it, phrases such as "desire flamed within her" and "her body writhed with the first plunge" catching his eye. His throat sort of bunched up on itself, torn between embarrassment and a strange . . . adoration? Why did he find it oddly cute that Eduardo read such things? Funny . . . But he gave the book back and said graciously, "To each his own."

"Gracias." Eduardo said as he took the book back and held it to his furry chest and petted it with one of his hooves like it was a puppy or something. Why thanks? Thanks for not making fun of me, probably. He lowered the book in his lap, smiling still amidst the blush at Wilt. "But I is thinking, maybe you could read for me while I am massaging your neck? Is why I set up pillows down there." He pointed to the floor, and from here it did make sense. He'd set it up so Wilt wouldn't be sat on the floor, and the pillows did indeed stretch out enough so his long legs would be on top of them.

"Oh! Er, all right, Ed. That'd be great, if that's okay with you." Wilt said, a little flustered. He'd honestly forgotten Eduardo's previous offer, but now it was looking more attractive than ever. For some reason. He gave Eduardo a grateful smile and stretched out on the pillows, feeling a strange, happy little swoop inside at the fact that Eduardo had gone to all this trouble for him "So, what book would you like me to read to you?"

"I no know, surprise me!" Eduardo grinned, moving himself around so he was now properly sat on the chair. If Mr. Herriman had spotted him before, his legs hanging over the chair like they were, he would have gotten a strict talking to. Hence why he'd set himself up so far back in the library. Once Wilt sat down he decided to wait until he had a book until he'd begin massaging his neck. Seemed only fair.

Wilt thought for a moment. It seemed unfair for subject Eduardo to either 'War And Peace' or 'See Spot Run'. Tolstoy was a yawn and a half and the latter would feel rather . . . condescending. So, he snaked his arm round and found "This Bitter Ecstasy" with his hand. He looked over his shoulder to give Eduardo an encouraging, if not knowing smile before bringing the book back to himself. He then put on his reading glasses (having had the foresight to fetch them from his locker beforehand). Seeing as the book was too thick to read in one session anyway, he selected a page at random, cleared his throat and began.

Eduardo only grinned at Wilt, waiting for him to settle back and once he had his glasses in place and began reading, only then did Eduardo get to work. He put the tips of his hooves to Wilt's neck and began to massage his neck. Almost right away he felt the tension from his injury before, so he kneaded the base of one of his hooves against that spot; ever careful not to be too rough since he was trying to relieve the pain and not cause more of it.

"Her apartment door almost seemed to moan a little itself with the force of his strong, lyrical knock, a prelude of what was to c- Oooo . . ." Wilt couldn't help but cut himself off with an appreciative noise as Eduardo began working at his neck. It not only eased the strain slowly away, but if he was honest, it just plain felt good. However, Wilt realised he'd trailed off and jumped back to it "Sorry, sorry . . . She answered the door, forgetting that all that shielded her body from the eyes of her visitor was the silk of a kimono, pale and painted with blossoming flowers. In her doorway, the figure stood, leant up against the frame with a casual, manly grace. "Hola, mi amor," he said deeply, having a removed a rose that was seconds before held in his teeth' . . . He he, wouldn't you know it, he's Spanish, too." Wilt noted with a small laugh.

This got a small, embarrassed laugh out of Eduardo. He'd realised that himself, and had to laugh since sometimes they'd written the Spanish incorrectly. But then again the purpose of these books weren't to teach you Spanish. No sir. He also felt a small swell of pride at the fact his neck massage seemed to be working a treat for Wilt. To be able to help Wilt out, even if it was with something as meagre as a neck massage in return of practically everything the tall Imaginary Friend had done for him - well, it made him feel very happy. Cup spilleth over happy. "Si, as you said; the women, they cannot resist someone with accent." He giggled a bit as he continued to knead against Wilt's neck.

Wilt just grinned and picked up where he left off, trying to focus on the words and not completely lose himself in Eduardo's touch, which was becoming strangely intoxicating. "Yes, well . . . 'He slid one strong, square palm against her cheek, her jaw, her neck, the calloused skin against her own soft flesh eliciting a shiver.'" He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the irony of it all before continuing "It was a shiver which escalated into a full-scale tremble as his fingers slid beneath the loose, cool fabric of her kimono and she let out a small, timid gasp as that strong, calloused hand found her . . . er, her breast." Wilt flushed very warm indeed and gave a nervous little laugh "Heh . . . Coco gave you this?"

"Si, she did." Eduardo nodded, leaning forward slightly to look over Wilt's head at the pages. He certainly hadn't hit this part of the book yet! "She is sometimes giving me books to read, though sometimes I am not sure what is happening. Like that word." He removed one of his hands and pointed to one long word. "What is that one meaning?" He asked. He'd asked Coco before when he ran into the same word throughout his last book but all she had done was laugh at him and shake her head, say something about birds and bees and leave. Hopefully he got a better explanation out of Wilt then her. If not he'll have to go ask Frankie.

Following Eduardo's hoof tip to the word in question, Wilt read aloud. " 'Undulated'? I think it means to move sort of wavelike . . ." He wasn't sure himself, so he had a look at the rest of the sentence, " 'With every thrust and moan, her body undulated in time with his own like an echo of his movements-' Yer. Move like a wave. I think that's right." He stammered a bit, but felt strangely comfortable, most likely due to what Eduardo was doing to his neck. If he wasn't careful, he'd probably melt right back into the other friend without notice or care, ". . . Er, shall I keep going, then?"

"Oh uh, if you want to?" Eduardo asked, tilting his head a bit. He could hear the stammer in his voice and Wilt only did that when he felt nervous about something. He didn't want to ruin this by having Wilt read something he wasn't comfortable with. Better say that. "If you want to read something else, it no matter to me. I am liking your reading!" He smiled, before going back to massaging his neck. He had also ask if this was working, "Is your neck hurting anymore?"

Oh, how very tempting indeed it was to say that yes, his neck still hurt. His neck hurt beyond light-years if he were the dishonest type. But he wasn't, so Wilt answered truthfully albeit a little reluctantly, "It feels much better . . . Thank you, Eduardo. That was really nice of you. And thanks also . . . I'm really glad you think my reading is okay." 'Especially after today' dripped off the end of that sentence, but Wilt hoped it wasn't to obvious. He read on, " 'Within the next few seconds, he had pressed closer into the room, kicked the door shut behind him and seized her pliant, lightly-clothed body in his arms. Inclining his head, he placed his mouth against her own, kissing her with ferocity and longing that literally stole her breath away. Her heart was like a caged bird behind her ribs, beneath that hand, which slid round to push the kimono fully off her shoulders, baring her flesh to the otherwise still air of her residence, and to his gaze.' "

"Oooh, they is gonna do the special hug!" Eduardo actually squealed, leaning in and actually keeping his hands around Wilt's shoulders to look down at the pages. He had sounded very enthusiastic too, about this 'special hug', which was obviously going to happen given Wilt's small read-ahead from beforehand.

But it seemed they weren't the only ones in this end of the library, when suddenly they heard; "Co! Cocococo cococo co Cococo?" The familiar bird plant airplane Imaginary walked around a bookshelf, grinning fit to die at the guys. She had only wandered in moments before looking for new reading material and she had easily heard Wilt's reading. She'd laid an egg when she heard what he was reading too. It even slowly rolled past behind her to go behind another shelf.

Eduardo looked up at her and blinked a few times, before nodding. "Si! He is reading to me, so I am learning how to be pronouncing things better!" He answered honestly, but this just got a laugh from Coco.

Wilt looked up abruptly when he realised they weren't alone. Spotting Coco, he froze up a bit, trying not to blush too obviously (though he'd have to really try for that one, considering his natural red complexion) and gave her a slightly manic grin and said, "Hallo Coco. Yes, just giving Ed here a quick reading sexing. Er, session! Session . . . " He twitched visibly, but kept his cool. "Er . . . yes." Though, really, the weight of Eduardo's hooves on his shoulders offered some reassurance, though he was slightly baffled why, "Nice to know you're helping him forward his English with some good reading material." He said with only a little bit of a verbal prod.

Coco giggled like a schoolgirl who knew something she didn't. "Co, cococo cocococo! Cococococo." (Hey, he asked to read some of my books! So I gave him some) She replied indignantly, before walking up to the two and looked at the pillows beneath Wilt. Then at how Eduardo was practically hugging Wilt to him. Oh Lord if only she had a camera! She just grinned at the two, "Co, coco coco!" (Well, you two have fun!) She then turned and left the room, still giggling like the maniac she was.

Eduardo blinked a few times, before looking down at Wilt. "Quick reading sexing?" He asked, having caught the mishap but totally not understanding what that meant. At all.

Wilt felt he might have just died a little inside. He had been about quite a lot and had learned far more than he'd wanted to in his time. As such, was fully aware of just how badly that one innocent phrase had been turned. He swallowed and replied, "Never you mind, Eduardo. Just a Freudian slip." And before Eduardo could ask what a Freudian slip was, he looked over his shoulder a bit and offered Eduardo a curious, if not rather amused smile. " 'Special hug'?"

Eduardo didn't even catch onto the change of subject move, he never did. "Si! Is when the man and woman, they hug each other but sometimes, they do it when they is naked. The words I no really understand, but it seem to be very special since they get all kissy and stuff." He replied matter-of-factly. That's just what he called it, since he didn't know the actual name for the act at all. They never referred to it by name in those books, always by other names that made no sense. So to Eduardo, it was 'special hug'.

Fair enough . . . It was certainly quite a merciful portrait of what really went on in these scenarios at any rate. Even if it did make Wilt think of something . . . Namely the way in which Eduardo was rather cozied up to him right now. After all, they were both, so certain degrees without clothing. Even if they weren't kissing . . . However, Wilt felt it was best not to mention this and forged on ahead. "Yes, well it would seem that's what they're well on their way toward. Anyhoo where were we?" He scanned the page quickly and relocated the sentence in question, picking up where he'd left off. "She positively burned beneath his eyes. There was something appreciative in an almost predatorily way that he looked upon her, his hands mapping over her upper body just as surely as his eyes did. Soon enough, his sure, purposeful hands were untying the sash about her waist, letting the kimono fall away completely. Strong arms, brown with ethnicity swept her from the floor to her bedroom, placing her with great care upon the duvet, whereupon he then began caressing her skin with hands and mouth alike . . ." Wilt was growing warmer by the minute as he read, but it was not only from embarrassment. Truth be told, there was a small thrill that came with partaking in such naughty revelry. Mr. Herriman would never approve. And whilst Wilt did take full stock in rules, he also could appreciate the thrill of bending them when no one was getting hurt from it.

Wilt felt Eduardo mouth _something_, since he was practically against the back of his head by now. Something along the lines of 'Oh yes, special hugging' but in his first language rather then English. Even if he didn't mean to he gently pulled Wilt closer to him as he continued to read, taking in the story even more so then when he'd read it alone. He didn't care what Coco, or Wilt said. Wilt's reading was great, his voice was always so warm and rich to his Hispanic ears and it always sounded great. Besides, maybe if Wilt got used to reading aloud it might help him out for next year's pageant! Who knew? If it would help Wilt, Eduardo would happily sit with him like this every single evening and have his tall red friend read to him. Be it romance novels or the television's instructions manual.

Eduardo's proximity made Wilt a trifle nervous. And not simply because of his usual qualms with physical contact. Something about that whisper of movement from the other friend's lips coupled with the way he'd been pulled even closer made Wilt's heart beat a little faster . . . in a way that was not altogether unpleasant. Also, strangely magnetic, it would seem, for Wilt found himself actually leaning back against Eduardo, letting his own warmth mingle with the other friend's. By, but his fur really was every bit as soft as it looked . . . "Er . . . 'She murmured a litany of pleasured assent as those fantastic hands found her chest again, applying roughness and gentleness in equal and empathic measure, his mouth lowering to add a new dimension of warm, wet contact. She actually cried out, a soft, breathy sound into the previous stagnance of the room as his lips brushed one rosy areola. Mean whilst, one his palms smoothed itself down her side, slowly, like the slide of the fabric that had fallen from her body just previously."

...wow those words totally went over Eduardo's head. Empathic? Dimension? Stagnance? He had no idea what they were at all. But he wasn't about to interrupt to ask 'what's that mean?' every few seconds. It would ruin the mood. Wait. Blink. Mood? There was a mood? Eduardo bit at his bottom lip as he felt Wilt leaning further against him and that action alone also made his heart quicken. The warmth in his cheeks refused to die too, at both Wilt's movement and at the book. Some words may not make any sense but he knew enough to know if Wilt was heard reading any more then this by anyone else could get him in trouble. Eduardo moved a hand to the book, placing it over Wilt's hand. "Uhh. . . I am thinking maybe reading special hug would be too naughty if someone hears. . ."

Wilt couldn't help but agree with him there . . . And that cloven hoof resting gently against his single hand was enough to make his already swiftly beating heart all but jump into his throat, which would rather hinder any further reading anyway. But he did manage to say, "All right . . .All right." However, he made no move to close the book. For some reason, he found he didn't want to disturb their hands as they were. ". . . Er, thanks, Ed. I do feel much better now." It was true in more than one sense, too. The neck rub had left him feeling worlds better physically, but reading out loud (however scandalacious the material) had rather boosted his self-confidence back up a much-needed notch from its previous plunge. For this, he was very grateful. "Really, thank you."

"It is a pleasure to be of assistance." Eduardo replied, grinning fit to die. "I am really meaning that. I am glad to know I has helped in making you feel better." Unknown to Wilt, Eduardo had hunted down Mac earlier who had told him just what happened to Wilt on stage. No wonder he was reading that speech therapy book so vigilantly before. But he wouldn't let one slip up like that ruin Wilt's self-confidence. If there was anything, anytime that Eduardo could do for Wilt he'd do it. Even if it meant sleeping with his nightlight off. Brr. That sent shivers down his spine. But slowly, very reluctantly he moved his hoof back to his own leg and grinned again. "I still say you read muy bueno, Wilt."

Wilt felt a pale wash of . . . withdrawal? overtake him when Eduardo released his hand, but dismissed it as the mere contrast between touch and not touching. He closed the book, pulling off his glasses as he turned to offer Eduardo a smile, "Thanks Eduardo . . . That means a lot." And it did. Wilt had felt so comfortable reading out loud to the other friend, where as he'd gone to pieces onstage. And he felt certain that it wasn't just because there was only one of Eduardo, where that crowd had been ginormous. Perhaps it was the other friend's reassuring Guardian presence. Perhaps. Either way, maybe if he could read aloud to a friend, maybe he could work up to reading aloud for more than one person, too. "So, er . . . What time is it?"

"Uhhh. . ." Eduardo turned his head to stare at one of the many clocks of Foster's. This one was a cuckoo clock, and it was ticking away on the wall. It suddenly chimed eight o'clock and a little bird suddenly leapt out of it. 

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Before vanishing back into the clock muttering about 'what a day'. Eduardo had flinched at each screech of the tiny bird but had managed to restrain himself from all out yelling and jumping away in fright, before looking back at Wilt.

"Is ocho o'clock."

"All right . . ." Wilt said with a nod, having been spooked a bit by the sudden noise, himself. He then got to his feet, stretching a bit. Imaginary friends might not age as humans understood it, but he couldn't help wondering if his long legs were getting just a bit rickety nonetheless. "Right on time for dinner. I'll just go put my glasses away and meet you in the dining room, shall I?"

"Si!" Eduardo chirped, as he got off the seat and began collecting the pillows from the floor. "I will go put these back before... uh, somebody is noticing they is gone, and I will be down too."

Wilt looked at the pillows a little incredulously, seeming to notice for the first time that they looked rather familiar. "Are those . . . the pillows from our room?" He asked, "I can take them up, since I'm headed back there anyway."

"Oh no, no." he shook his head violently, getting to his feet now with his arms full. "I is good boy, I bring them down so I am taking them back." Eduardo hadn't answered the question. A few were from their room. The rest were from somewhere else.

"Oh! Well, that's very good of you to be a man of such principle!" Wilt remarked approvingly, and then stammered to correct himself, "Er, imaginary friend of principle. Minotaur of principle? Eh . . ." He was wasting time and dinner was due to start. "Well, I'll see you in a bit, then!" He called over his shoulder, striding away, toward to the library's exit.

"See you soon!" Eduardo called back, since he realised since he was still in the library it was probably best to put the books back first then the pillows . . .

A few moments (and some rather interesting contemplation of recent events) later found Wilt taking his usual seat at the table. He tried to be as discreet as possible, but couldn't help wondering if everyone else, for all the friendly smiles his received, was thinking; "Oh look, it's the two-time screw up!" He busied himself with unfolding his napkin whilst he waited for Eduardo to join them. The look Coco was giving him was very different indeed, though. Given what she'd stumbled upon in the library it probably wouldn't be a surprise a few of the grins Wilt had received had been for different reasons. But she kept quiet and went back to talking to the Cuckoo-Bird from the clock in the library, her with 'Coco's and it replying in 'Cuckoos'. It was a good ten minutes until Eduardo came hurrying down the stairs, apologised hastily in Spanish to Frankie and Mr. Herriman for being late and parked his keester on his seat. Like Wilt, Eduardo received gamin' grins from the two birds but unlike Wilt he failed to notice.

As he munched his dinner and pointedly ignored whatever looks he thought might be directed at him, Wilt pondered for a moment. Today had not been completely horrible. Granted, it'd started off that way, but all things considered, he wasn't doing too badly now. Maybe he should read aloud to Eduardo more often. He certainly wouldn't mind doing that again. However, he couldn't help thinking . . . Ed had suggested it as a means of improving his English, but there hadn't really been much of a lesson involved at all. There had just been him reading some decidedly salacious story, Eduardo listening in and a lot more physical contact than Wilt was used to. And yet, somehow, it had been . . . Nice. He'd do it again. And he sort of wanted to.

It had probably been just Wilt reading to Eduardo since Eduardo honestly didn't know what lessons were like. He'd never been taught anything properly any time in his life - no teachers, no sitting in on classes . . . Sure once his creator had tried taking him to Show 'n Tell but he'd left less then half awy through since a mean kid was throwing spit wads at him and hadn't taken in much of the lesson or how it was structured. But despite 'learning' not happening at all, Eduardo had honestly enjoyed himself. Combination of having a good book being read to him by his oldest and bestest friend in the house (probably world too) plus the fact he got to help Wilt out both with his self esteem and his neck.

While touching was always a 'touchy' subject with Wilt, Eduardo certainly wasn't one to hold back when it came to touching someone. Of course it was always innocent. Today though . . . he had felt very warm and tingly when he'd had Wilt leant up against him and that was a nice feeling.

Once dinner had been eaten and the table was being cleared Eduardo got to his feet and began collecting his own plates. "Dinner was muy bueno, no?"

"Oh yes. Very good. Frankie's lasagne is legendary!" Wilt enthused with a smile, collecting up his own dishes. He headed to the kitchen with Eduardo in tow, making ready to help Frankie with the dishes. Once this was done and they were heading off to do whatever Wilts and Eduardos do when they've finished their evening meal, Wilt suggested, "You know . . . if you're really serious about this English business, I could get Bookworm to try and write up a few lessons for you. I'm sure he could do it, lickety-split." Although he honestly wanted to be the one to help Eduardo with his lessons, Wilt knew he had to do the right thing and let Eduardo have the best chance possible at achieving what he wanted. Languages were tricky and Eduardo needed proper instruction if he wanted to master English. And Wilt was no teacher, that was for darned sure.

Eduardo furrowed his heavy brow over his eyes in thought. "Maaaaybe." he said, thinking of the small bespectacled book-reading worm. He had a stuffy voice if he remembered correctly. Glancing back up to Wilt Eduardo put his hand to the banister as he began climbing the stairs. "But he is having to make them easy, I is no smart like you."

Wilt had to laugh a bit. Him? Smart? He'd not been thought up in a very respectable neighbourhood with very respectable schools and he'd spent a lot of his time keeping his little boy from playing hooky. Wilt was well learnt, having graduated with flying colours from the school of hard knocks, but a formal education he most definitely lacked. He shook his head. "Well, I'll be sure to tell him. In the meantime . . . I'd, er, be happy to keep reading to you. Just like we were. It was kind of nice . . . If you'd like." He shrugged.

This got a big, gracious smile from Eduardo as he smiled up at Wilt, eyes practically wide and sparkling with admiration. Which was pretty much true. "Oh, I would like! Muy mucho, very very much!" He clapped his hooves together. "I is loving the idea! And, and," Eduardo's habit of repeating a word when excited cropped up again, "And when you do, I can still be giving you massages si? I like doing that!"

Wilt's smile broadened and he suddenly felt inexplicably . . . Shy. "I'd . . . I'd like that. I really would. You're . . . very good with your hooves." He laughed a bit, "I'll be sure to play basketball extra hard and get nice and sore so I'll have a good excuse to need it!" he added happily.

"No work yourself too hard." Eduardo scolded, sounding more like a mother hen then a large horned imaginary friend. But he smiled around his scold either way and giggled at Wilt's compliment. He was good with his hooves? That would have to be one of the sweetest things anyone had said about him. Eduardo wasn't that pleased with his hands, having big chunky hooves he could do nothing with most days. But he'd learnt to deal with them, just how Wilt had learnt to deal with one hand. Which was worse then two hoofed hands now he thought about it. But he wouldn't let the thought deter him. "Aww you." he waved a hoofed hand at the compliment.

"I won't." Wilt promised with a smile and gave Eduardo a small wave before heading off to the athletics shed. Here, he retrieved a ball for himself and made his way up to the court. It was pleasant to shoot hoops in the cool of near-nightfall, with the light from the house falling gently over the pitch. Wilt dribbled for a bit, then shot. Of course, it went right in. And so did the next one and the one after that. There was something relaxing about a routine and he felt content almost at once. Not only because of the comfort that nightly ritual brought about, but because of how the vestiges of a rather unpleasant day had been smoothed away so beautifully. Lord love Eduardo and his sweet, gentle innocence. The more he came to think on it, the more Wilt began to realise what a real and true comfort the guardian friend really was.

It was no real surprise, really. While Wilt was known as a Helper friend; the type of friend who almost senses the need of someone in need of comfort and assistance, Eduardo was a Guardian friend. He could help protect someone from physical dangers, true, but he also knew how to protect and guard someone from inner demons too. It was far easier for Ed to offer that kind of protection then getting all angry and physical - when he did that, he scared himself. Hence why he was mostly reserved all the time.

And right now he was in the bedroom he shared with Wilt, Coco and Bloo. He'd put the pillows back, and was pulling the curtains closed for the night but he stopped and looked down at the court below. Still holding the curtains in his hooves he watches Wilt shoot hoop after hoop after hoop. He made a slight whistle sound through his massive teeth, very impressed was he. Course, he was _always_ impressed with whatever Wilt did. Grinning a bit he releases his hold on the curtains and folds his arms on the windowpane and just continues to watch.

After making his one-hundredth shot, Wilt scrubbed some perspiration from his face with the back of his hand and called it a night. After replacing the ball in the shed, he headed back in the house for a quick rinse in the shower. While athleticism left him feeling light, springy and revitalised, he also didn't want to have to subject his poor roomies to post-workout sweat. Gross. Even though he had no hair or fur upon which to use it, Wilt had a particular fancy for shampoo; it's smell and cool consistency against his bare skin. So, after a good scrub-up, he left the bathroom refreshed and smelling a great deal better than he had been a few minutes ago. He headed back up to his room.

When Wilt had left the court, Eduardo too suddenly got struck with inspiration for something. Grinning like an utter loon he got up and rushed from the room. Making his way down the stairs quickly he ran into the arts and crafts room and slammed the door behind him.

So by the time Wilt finally came back to the room, he was probably surprised to find nobody in there. Indeed he was. It was nearly bedtime, a time that usually found the rooms at Foster's full of their respective tenants who were either reading, sleeping or changing into their jimjams. A little confused but willing to brush it off, Wilt shrugged and had a seat on Bloo's bunk to remove his trainers . . . Even now, after all this time, he still occasionally forgot that this was no longer his bed. Shoes off and tucked neatly by his locker, Wilt stretched out under the lower bunk, letting the floorboards cool his body, still warm and damp from his shower.

But the silence didn't last for long. He heard the heavy footfalls once again of Eduardo approaching from down the hall, and the turning of the doorknob. Eduardo's large horns entered the room first, and his face soon followed and once he spot Wilt he grinned widely. "Oh good you is back!" He declared before walking in and shutting the door behind him but keeping one of his hands behind his back. "Coco and Bloo is fighting again at video games," Eduardo explained as he walked across the room but stopped by the bunk beds, still grinning fit to die.

"Oh. That's too bad. Perhaps someone ought to have a word with them about that." 'And it'll probably end up being me, anyway,' Wilt added mentally, sliding out from under the bed. However, the decidedly massive grin on Eduardo's face as well as the way he seemed to be determinedly be keeping one hoof concealed behind his back struck up a flare of curiosity in Wilt and he asked with a small laugh, "What're you so happy about? Is Frankie making those cookies again or something?"

"No!" Eduardo shook his head quickly, before chewing at his bottom lip and looking at the floor. "I was watching you before, playing the hoop shooting and I was thinking about what happen today so I go and . . . uh..." He chewed more and just blushed deeply as he pulled out what he held behind his back. It was a paper plate that had been painted orange (an attempt at gold) with pieces of yellow paper glued to it. Eduardo's childish scrawl was written over it in black marker reading: 'Wilt : 1st Place in Basketball and Reading to Ed'. "I am thinking you deserve award, so I make you one." Eduardo added, eyes now directly looking at his shoes.

Wilt took the 'award' and a broad smile spread across his face. "Oh . . . Thank you, Eduardo." He felt a swell of . . . redemption? as he looked down at his present. It was more than a little gratifying to receive something so flattering after messing up so badly. Really and truly, could Eduardo possibly do anything more to make his horrible day not-so-horrible? Or even hardly-horrible-at-all if it came to that. No small feat, really . . . Still a little stupid with gratitude, Wilt, crossed the room to put his award up on his locker door. Once this was done, he stood back and admired it with a smile of pride, letting his hand fall to Eduardo's shoulder in a wordless gesture of thanks.

Eduardo grin didn't falter at all as he watched Wilt hang the award on the locker and he laughed gently as Wilt's hand found a place on his shoulder. He was well aware of Wilt's hang-ups on physical contact, and already today he'd pushed the envelope with massaging him. So when the usual swell of wanting to hug the bejesus out of Wilt rose it's head Eduardo actually managed to keep a hold on it for now. But he did move his hand and placed it over Wilt's either way.

He felt that heavy, but gentle hoof touch his hand and it sent a slow charge up Wilt's arm that made his heart beat just a little bit faster. He was not certain why it did . . . Perhaps it was subconscious recollection of how very good that selfsame hoof had felt against his neck. The two friends stood in this way, just watching his newly decorated locker door in silence before Wilt slid his hand carefully from Eduardo's shoulder, letting his fingers trail a bit through the soft, soft fur. "Well, it is a bit late . . ." He said with rather more reluctance than he'd intended.

"Oh. . . si, I, I guess so." Eduardo mumbled. As Wilt's hand had slid away he felt very. . . what, empty? Lonely? That wasn't the right word at all but he didn't know which one he felt. Or worse. He shook it off and turned around, smiling up at Wilt. "Buenos nochas, Wilt." he said, before walking around him and climbed up to his bunk and pulled the green blanket down and crawled beneath it. "Pleasant dreams!" He added before he settled himself down.

" 'Night, Ed." Wilt said back, unable to help feeling that the floor seemed even colder, more vacant now that he returned to it. He reclined in silence for a while, listening to Eduardo breathe and make the room thankfully less still and empty until he heard Bloo and Coco finally come up. Glad to be distracted from his somewhat lonely thoughts, Wilt closed his eye and slept.

**End**


End file.
